The Yogurt and Chili sauce to my Kebab
by Freyris
Summary: Oneshot. Athrun's poor attempt to make his proposal words much more creative than he did earlier in their relationship. How does Cagalli respond to him? Read and Review :)


**The Yogurt and Chili sauce to my Kebab**

**Freyris**

**A/n: Hi! I am back with another oneshot (as always) because -cries- I am suffering a long term writers block on my other fanfics. I hope you guys like this one though. Forgive the weird title because lol I cannot think of a suitable and catchy one than this.. :c**

* * *

_February 14 C.E. 77_

Classical Music particularly Mozart Serenades created by the orchestra up in the front played continuously, colorful dresses of silk and satin, scent of champagne, sound of glasses clinking against each other, boisterous laughter and other muffled voices of the attendees filled the banquet hall of Riverfront Hall in December 2, a colony in December City PLANTS.

These were a few things he had observed while standing like a wallflower in the celebration of the 3rd Anniversary of the Earth and PLANTS Alliance Treaty headed by different leaders of both the Land and Space. Athrun Zala mentally groaned from boredom as he watched from a far, a figure representing the Land of Peace. Orb's Queen and Leader: Cagalli Yula Athha.

She looked breath taking in her floor length orange haltered dress, the skin of her back exposed giving her a daring look and bangles on each of her hand to complete her whole look. He allowed her to chat with the other leaders from neighboring nations and couldn't help but feel miffed at how they look at her. Obviously, he knew she oblivious to all those stares and hints of the men surrounding her. She was well...Cagalli after all. He recognized the man standing behind her, he was a politician from the Oceania Union. He placed an arm around Cagalli but before Athrun could even come and punch the man on the face, Cagalli was able to pry his hands off her and gave him a hard smile.

Athrun pushed himself off the pillar he was leaning on and walked towards her. Unfortunately, his intentions of getting her out of the center of the growing number of men surrounding her was cut short when he was suddenly swarmed by a group of young and old female politicians and escorts. "Woaaah!"

Cagalli looked back and saw Athrun surrounded by girls of different age and can't help but to giggle to herself. He looked so lost and flustered with all the ladies. Each of them screaming asking him for a dance.

"May I have the pleasure of dancing with you, Representative Athha?" The young dirty blonde haired man kindly asked as he offered his hand to her. Cagalli looked up to him and glanced back at Athrun who still had his hands full at the moment. She hesitated for a second but agreed to the young politician.

"Yes. "She breathed and looked worriedly at Athrun. "Will he be alright?"

"I'm sorry but did you say something, Representative?"

Cagalli shook her head and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. "No, Nothing. Prime Minister" She replied to the young Prime Minister of the European Federation and gave him a small smile.

The Prime Minister chuckled and leaned forward. "You look very attractive tonight, Representative. All the men in this room are captivated by your beauty." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you for the compliment but I don't like being the center of attraction, Alfred" She said calling the Prime Minister by his first name. "and...I'm not really interested in any of them" She replied sharply giving him a warning look.

Alfred chuckled again. "Of course" He nodded as he turned Cagalli once and held her back in place. "I do believe that you only have eyes for one particular man in this room, Am i right?"

Orb Representative Athha's golden eyes widened in surprise. The young Prime Minister looked at her as if he was already anticipating her reaction. "I am right. Am I?" He grinned enjoying his little teasing leaving Cagalli speechless and alarmed.

"Uhmm.." Cagalli looked down at her feet as Alfred continued to lead her step by step through the music. Her mind started to panic. After all, her relationship with Athrun was still a secret.

"Don't fret. Representative. I won't tell. It isn't my place to speak. " He said softly. "and rest assured I am not interested in you" He winked at her. "Rather I'm probably the same as you" He flashed a grin at her, stunning Cagalli for a second.

"Oh..you mean"Cagalli flicked her hand in a manner he understood and Alfred nodded his head confirming her thoughts."But how did you know?"

"Well, Chairwoman Clyne loves afternoon tea a lot and I find her company very pleasant."He said spinning her one last time and bowing.

"ugh...Lacus"Cagalli softly groaned.

Alfred laughed and patted her shoulder. His eyes lightly widened as he noticed her knight in shining armor walking towards their direction. "Well, I should take my leave now, Representative. It was an honor to be able to chat with you." He said blowing her a kiss and a wink. Cagalli nodded back and waved at him.

"Sounds like you had fun?"

The blonde turned around and scowled at him. His midnight colored locks was a little disheveled probably from the earlier struggle. "I believe you were a bit preoccupied Mister Popular, so I tried to amuse myself for the time being." she shrugged her shoulders and tuck a few loose blonde strands behind her ear.

"Mister Popular?" Athrun smirked and gently grabbed her by the waist as the orchestra decided to start playing on their instruments again. Another one of the many Serenades from Mozart filled the room. "May I have this dance, Princess?"He asked softly.

"Not like I have any other choice?" She grinned and placed her a hand on his shoulder and the other on his welcoming in turn placed his on her waist.

Athrun took the lead and smiled at her. "All eyes are on you tonight, Representative." He said sounding a little displeased at the attention she was getting.

"I believe I was informed about that moments earlier, Admiral."She said ."Why are you even frowning? You look like a grumpy old man when you frown like this." She teased him and imitated Athrun's frown, his brows almost meeting at the center forming a crease on his forehead.

"It's bothering me okay." Athrun admitted, catching her off guard and making her flush red. "I probably shouldn't have let you dress up like this if I knew this was going to happen, Cagalli" He frowned and spun Cagalli once and held her back in place again. "I can't bare to see other men ogling on my girlfriend. "He whispered only for her to hear. Cagalli turned to a deeper shade of red and accidentally stepped on Athrun's feet. Despite going steady for a two years now, Cagalli wasn't accustomed by the way he addressed her. Athrun doesn't often call her his girlfriend especially out on a crowded place like this. He would only call her that when they're either with their close friends or when they're alone.

"S-shut up. They aren't looking at me."

The Orb Admiral smirked. "As a matter of fact they are Cagalli." He said as he saw several men glancing at them as they continued to dance. " Maybe we should probably dance our way out now. They had enough of the Orb's Leader for the night already." He suggested out loud but for her only to hear.

Cagalli gaped at him. "Oh, you wouldn't dare, Zala"

"Watch me." Athrun smirked. He took a few steps backward while swaying along the rhythm of the waltz and after a few more spin and turns they were almost at the exit of the hall. He smile triumphantly at her and his newly acquired dancing skills before grabbing her hand. "Let's go" He said.

"A-athrun!...you can't kidnap one of the Guest of Honors!" She said as she was helplessly dragged by Athrun out of the hall. Cagalli looked back worriedly at the people unaware of their sudden leave.

"Someone's going to cover up for you. I promise. "He said reassuring her and leading her towards the parking lot. "Besides, it's a waste if you don't see the place where I grew up" He grinned at her childishly.

"W-what?"

* * *

Athrun Zala was born and grew up in December City before he was sent to Copernicus City where he met Kira on his seventh birthday. December City was a where most Coordinators go to basic schooling. More or less it was like a small town. It was a very peaceful town focused on Education. And the only City where Athrun feels at ease the most.

"Where in the world are we?" Cagalli asked as she step out of the car. She looked at the Darkly lit mansion before her. It was dark and the lamp outside the walls illuminated the place. The rose bushes surrounding the house were blooming with bright red roses and the scent filled them, the house had shutters in each window and it looked cozy even from the outside.

"This was my mother's house. Our house." Athrun stated as he stood beside her and stared at the home he grew up to. "Let's go inside?" He grinned at her and tugged her hand before she could even answer.

The interior of the Zala's was similar to Cagalli's home. The entrance was big and as soon as you enter the foyer, the grand stairs would welcome you. Both side from the foyer was divided into two directions. As Athrun explained the left wing leads to the living room, garden and his father's library. A place he loved to stay when he was a child. The right wing leads to the kitchen and dining room.

Slowly, Athrun leads her to the second floor. There were several rooms. One was his parents, his room, some guest room and another grand room. He leads her to the end of the hall and grabs the door knob."This...is my room" He says as he opens the door revealing a simple furnished boy's room. His room was painted in a sky blue color.

Cagalli's eyes widened and walked around the room. A bed sat in the middle of the room and on both side had a bedside table. One had a white lamp sitting on top of it and the other had a picture frame and an alarm clock. Parallel to his bed was his table. Several books about mechanical engineering and Robotics were stacked in an orderly manner and a cork board hung on the wall just above his books with a few photos and notes pinned on it.

"This is the first time I've seen her... She's really pretty," She said softly as she leaned on the table and admiring a photo of a blue haired woman sitting on a bench holding a stalk of lily on her hand. "Your mother"

Athrun pursed his lips and nodded his head. "She is." He said. "She was a researcher who specialized in Agriculture. I adored her. She was the best mother in the whole universe" Cagalli smiled and squeezed his hand before looking at the cork board again.

"Is this you?!"She gasped and giggled as she pointed at a 2 year old Athrun wearing a dress. A photo that Lenore took when she wondered how Athrun would look life if he was a girl.

_There goes my dignity_. Athrun flushed lightly and pulled the photo out of the board, embarrassed "You weren't supposed to see that!" He said as he tried to hide it but failed as Cagalli was quick to snatch it from his hand.

"I'm keeping this whether you like it or not" Cagalli grinned and waved it between their faces before she took a few steps back.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled and ran after her. The blonde stuck her tongue out and bolted out of his room. The silent house of the Zala's were filled with laughter and screams as Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha raced against each other on the second floor. "I can give you another photo ..just not that one!" He yelled as the blonde representative lift her dress and descend down the stairs.

"No, I like this one better!" She said waving it in the air at Athrun who was at the top of the stairs. "See ya" She winked at him and ran towards the dining room.

"Cagalli!" Athrun groaned and followed her. He found her standing at the other end of the table where he use to eat his meal with his parents. She looked like a child on Christmas day with her grinning at his photo rather than the graceful Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb.

"This is just too precious!"

Using the skills he obtained from his military, he stalked towards the occupied Cagalli until he was behind her. "Gotcha!" He said, snatching the photo back from her and tucking it in breast pocket. "Hi"

Cagalli frowned and turned to him. "Give it" Athrun shook his head and leaned forward brushing his lips on her before giving her a chaste kiss. e smiled at her and rushed out towards the opposite wing, satisfied that he was able to catch her off guard again for the nth time.

"Athrun Zala!' Cagalli flushed red and kicked her heels off before running after the man who stole a kiss from her without permission. "I told you not to-" Her words trail off as she found him standing at the center of the living room staring at the grand piano sitting by the french glass door leading to the garden balcony. "Athrun?" she called. Their tension and excitement earlier immediately deflated as Athrun sadly gaze at the piano.

"She loved the piano, Cagalli" He said softly and approached the instrument.

"Your Mother?"

Athrun nodded and lifted the cover of the keys "I almost forgot we had this here." He said as he pressed the one of the white keys. The single note ringing troughout the silent room

"Do you know how to play?" Cagalli asks.

"A little" Athrun smiles and pulls the small bench beneath the grand piano. he pats the empty space beside him and offers Cagalli the seat. Wordlessly, Cagalli sat beside him as he took a deep breath and positioned his fingers on the right keys. Gently, he pressed the first note and Cagalli knew he was lost in the music already.

Sweet melody reverberated against the sound board of the grand piano. Athrun smiled to himself realizing his skill hasn't become rusty even after the years.

"It seems like it's still on tune and your house is still well kept." Cagalli softly said.

"I was able to reconnect with some of our old helpers when I visited Lacus and Kira a few months ago. They helped maintain the house as it was before. Besides when my mother died, Father and I left this house and lived in Aprilus. So basically, the house still looks like how we left it several years ago." He explained as he continued to play.

"I see." Cagalli nodded her head and leaned on Athrun's shoulder. She closed her eyes and listen to the music he was creating.

"Hey, why did you bring me here?"

"I..I just want you to see something you haven't seen yet."Athrun said as he finished the last note of his piece. "Cagalli..." He took a deep breath and slowly held her hand in his. "Listen, I know I made a lot of mistakes in the past. Mistakes that ended up hurting both of us but these past 2 and a half years were just amazing. We still fight and I know that wouldn't change. You are stubborn after all. I don't mind. That's what makes you Cagalli. That's the Cagalli I fell in love with And I know I may be stupid at times despite being a coordinator but that didn't mean you loved me less." He said kissing the back of her hand lightly.

Cagalli lifts her head and stares at him for a second as if he grown another head. "I don't understand. What are you trying to say?" She asks, confuse at Athrun's sudden confession. "Athrun are you drunk?"

Athrun chuckles and shakes his head. "No." He leans forward and kisses her on the forehead before standing up and walking towards her side. "Cagalli," He takes a deep breath.

The blonde gasps as she watch Athrun kneel in front of her and hold her hand. "I know we had a rocky relationship. We both have our imperfections but that's make us perfect for each other and it sucks that we've been hiding our love for years. "He smiles and looks up at her golden brown eyes. " You have your share of trouble and pain and I have mine. But Will you let me carry your troubles as well and help you overcome them?"

Athrun was proposing.

She pursed her lips and hold back the tears forming at the corner of her eyes as Athrun pulls out a box and opens it. "Will you let me be the yogurt to your chili sauce?" He grins feeling a little embarrassed at his choice of proposal words and looks at the now sobbing blonde.

"Oh Athrun!" Cagalli throws herself to him, causing him to fall back on the floor together with her.. She sob-chuckles and tightens her arms around him. "You're really an idiot. Yogurt and Chili don't go well in a kebab. Only Chili does" She corrects him as she sniffs. She takes a deep breath and nods her head on his chest "But...yes. Yes Athrun. I will."

Athrun laughs and tries to sit them both up. He plucks the diamond ring out of the small case and slides it on Cagalli's left ring finger and kisses it. "You suck at making proposal lines, you know that?" She said remembering the first time he slid the scarlet ring on her fingers.

"Well, sorry about it" Athrun repeats the line he said 3 years ago and laughs along Cagalli. "Then will you let me rephrase it?" He grins.

"With?"

The blue haired Admiral clears his throat and holds both of her hands. "Cagalli, Will you let me be the chili sauce to your Kebab?"

Cagalli bursts out laughing and hugs him again. Athrun chuckles and hugs her back and kisses her forehead. "You still suck at it." She sighs happily. "But no matter how weird and sucky it is Athrun, my answer will still be: Yes. Be the yogurt to my chili."She looks up to him and Athrun leans down to kiss her again on the lips.

"By the way, Athrun..."

"Yes?"

"Does Kira know about this?"

"Shit!"

* * *

**Somehow the ending looked like a crack fic...sorta..I seriously, the whole proposal line thing had me squealing and laughing. It sounds stupid but at the same time cheesy. I dunno if its just me but I can actually imagine Athrun trying to pull of a crazy line like that and fail miserably. I was trying to imply his not so classy proposal to Cagalli back in Destiny as well soo...I end up with this because I suddenly remembered Cagalli loved Kebabs.**

**For the timeline in this fic. In case anyone gets confuse takes place 3 years after the war(C.E 74). Athrun and Cagalli got back together as a couple in secret a year after the war.**

**I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
